Psychic
Kratka pravila za vpisovanje argumentov, namenjena večji preglednosti: *Svoj argument začnite z obliko: angleški izraz - vaša predlagana rešitev *Nato v naslednjo vrsto vnesite besedilo. Pri tem se lahko poslužite tudi predpripravljenih besedil (npr. v Wordu) in jih z bližnjivo Ctrl-V prilepite v okvirček. Pazite, da ne uporabljate zamikov, oštevilčevanja in točk. Le navaden tekst z odstavki in oštevilčevanje brez zamikov. *Med točkami (če jih uporabljate) napravite presledek ene vrstice. V nasprotnem primeru se vse točke stlačijo in vse skupaj postane nepregledno. Psychic psychic (pridevnik) ► duševno - Luka Kovač psychic (samostalnik) ► človek z duševnimi močmi - Luka Kovač psychizm ► obsedenost z duševnimi močmi - Luka Kovač psychic powers ► duševne moči - Luka Kovač ________________________________________________________________ psychic (pridevnik) ► psihičen- Valerija Kuštor psychic (samostalnik) ► psihik - Valerija Kuštor psychizm ► psihizem - Valerija Kuštor psychic powers ► psihične moči - Valerija Kuštor Iz angleško slovenskega slovarja psychic1 sáikik adjective (~ally adverb) psihičen, duševen; telepatski, jasnoviden Teozofski slovar Psychic Powers -- The lowest powers of the intermediate or soul-nature in the human being, and we are exercising and using them all the time -- yes, and we cannot even control them properly! Men's emotional thoughts are vagrant, wandering, uncertain, lacking precision, without positive direction, and feebly governed. The average man cannot even keep his emotions and thoughts in the grip of his self-conscious will. His weakest passions lead him astray. It is this part of his nature whence flow his "psychic powers." It is man's work to transmute them and to turn them to employment which is good and useful and holy. Indeed, the average man cannot control the ordinary psycho-astral-physical powers that he commonly uses; and when, forsooth, people talk about cultivating occult powers, by which they mean merely psychic powers, it simply shows that through ignorance they know not to what they refer. Their minds are clouded as regards the actual facts. Those who talk so glibly of cultivating occult powers are just the people who cannot be trusted as real guides, for before they themselves can crawl in these mysterious regions of life, they seem to desire to teach other people how to run and to leap. What most people really mean, apparently, when they speak of cultivating occult powers is "I want to get power over other people." Such individuals are totally unfit to wield occult powers of any kind, for the motive is in most cases purely selfish, and their minds are beclouded and darkened with ignorance. The so-called psychic powers have the same relation to genuine spiritual powers that baby-talk has to the discourse of a wise philosopher. Before occult powers of any kind can be cultivated safely, man must learn the first lesson of the mystic knowledge, which is to control himself; and all powers that later he gains must be laid on the altar of impersonal service -- on the altar of service to mankind. Psychic powers will come to men as a natural development of their inner faculties, as evolution performs its wonderful work in future ages. New senses, and new organs corresponding to these new senses, both interior and exterior, will come into active functioning in the distant future. But it is perilous both to sanity and to health to attempt to force the development of these prematurely, and unless the training and discipline be done under the watchful and compassionate eye of a genuine occult teacher who knows what he is about. The world even today contains hundreds of thousands of "sensitives" who are the first feeble forerunners of what future evolution will make common in the human race; but these sensitives are usually in a very unfortunate and trying situation, for they themselves misunderstand what is in them, and they are misunderstood by their fellows. (See also Occultism) TG Psychism, from the Greek psyche. A term now used to denote very loosely every kind of mental phenomena, e.g., mediumship, and the higher sensitiveness, hypnotic receptivity, and inspired prophecy, simple clairvoyance in the astral light, and real divine seership; in short, the word covers every phase and manifestation of the powers and potencies of the human and the divine Souls. KT Psychism. The word is used now to denote every kind of mental phenomena, e.g., mediumship as well as the higher form of sensitiveness. A newly-coined word. SD INDEX Psychism, is not psychology II 156n Angleški pomen besede having a special mental ability, for example so that you are able to know what will happen in the future or know what people are thinking SSKJ dušéven -vna -o prid. (ẹ) nanašajoč se na duša 2: proučevanje duševnih procesov; duševni razvoj, ustroj otroka; duševne bolezni, motnje; duševna zaostalost / odločil se je po težkih duševnih bojih; duševna bolečina, stiska; duševna sorodnost; opisovanje duševnega življenja / duševno bogastvo // nanašajoč se na umsko dejavnost: za to delo je potreben velik duševni napor; duševna lenoba / duševni in ročni delavci Izraz ali beseda v različnih knjigah IHS 140 A development of psychic faculty that again may lead to temporary distress, but which eventually causes a recognition of the one self in all selves, which is the goal of endeavor. CF 217 Just as the Law of Attraction led to the sevenfold psychic differentiation of the Sons of Mind... CF 243 The questions we are now engaged in answering embody certain fundamental aspects of manifestation, viewed principally from the subjective or psychic angle. Category:Posamezne besede